Black and White
by maxie2000
Summary: After finding a wand and orb Max is transported to a world where he 's the Creator but it's not all happy after monsters leaked in. He meets Kimmy his creation with a rebellious attitude. Follow them as they go to different worlds in order to find something that could save or break his world. Story is better than summary. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn't something that you'd see often, even for an ex-wizard, but it was the fact that it was a wand, and it floated in the middle of his room. It was nothing fancies just black with white stripes and a crystal orb as well. He looked at it with wonder closing the door, and then saw his room darken, but the glow of the wand made shadows cast on his wall. But they weren't Shadows like his empty bookcase or his dresser, but of monsters-silhouettes it you'd like -of them with swords, and then one that looked like Max and another that was a girl. She held a wand, and pointed at them, and a golden light that swirled was the only light, and he moved closer until he heard a knock on his door, and then everything literally shattered as his lights came on, and the door opened.

"Max...is you okay. You left your dinner? "Oh yeah, before all this Max had failed his test in Math, and got detention for another kid running down the hall with a stink bomb, so Max's day wasn't that cheery. He huffed looking at his mother, and then breathed.

"I'm fine. "He smiled. "Just a bad day, "His mother nodded, and then left and the lights flickered, and just like that the shadows swirled back into their silhouettes. The wand continued to glow along with the orb and Max walked towards the wand, and then with a delicate touch he moved his hand on the wand palming itches then saw something on his hands, and arms like ancient inscriptions. He then wrapped his hand around and a blast of light flashes in his eyes, and then it ended. And when he looked around all he saw was white. He looked at the white walls as he lay on the floor his vision slightly impaired, but then he noticed that the wand was glowing, and he saw that the tip was led. He got up, and then he looked around at the walls, and started to draw. He moved his fingers delicately, across the barren wall, and the pencil followed. He stood back, and now looked at a door. It was simple a wooden one with a brass doorknob. He moved his finger to touch it, and then he opened it, and he saw a black bare road with dead trees, and crows. He looked at it, raised an eyebrow walking inside, and breathed as he noticed it was just a path. He walked on, and the door shut due to the wind, and he was about to open it when he saw a girl holding a lantern. She had creamy skin and short black hair in a bob, and wore a trench coat, and a red dress that flowed outward. She gave him a smile, and walked closer.

"Max is you okay...your paler. "She touches him, and then he backs away slowly. She squints a little bit, and then he sees her eyes turn black.

"I'm fine. "She then pulls him closer, and then she shows her fangs, and he squeaks.

"No I need your blood running. "She then puts her fangs closer to the skin, and then he sees black droplets, and she screams in pain as she falls into the grip of the wind blowing the wind droplets away. He then sees a girl with dark caramel skin, and long dark hair. She wears trench coat, and black denim jeans. She holds an axe, and places it back in its holder, and then crosses her arms.

"You ok _creator_" She says a mocking voice, and then he looks at her, and raises an eyebrow.

"Creator? "He says, and then she sighs, and then helps him up. She then rakes a hand through his hair.

"As a little kid you used to have imagination." She starts, and before he can breathe she shakes her head as if saying '_Don't speak'_ "And it thrived he world that you are now looking at. You created planets, the moon, the galaxies. You created your people, but now after the wizard competition, and even before that we've suffered, because of deep, dark thoughts that you have." She breaths slowly, and he sees a look of pain on her features. "But now you've killed so many people, and you don't even know it. " She stops, and then turns to face him.

"We must go see the Council. You have to be seen by the people so at least so _damn_ hope can be restored." She smiles bitterly as he walks side by side.

"What's your name by the way." She then looks at him, and shakes her head turning away. She doesn't answer, and he can see the disappointment, and annoyance on her face, and he wants to slap it off. There's a rustle in the bushes, and she looks around as she pushes Max back, but he's not weak, and before she can protest he takes her axe, but she grabs a golden wand which turns into a sword.

"You can't fight." She says her voice a venomous whisper.

"Don't under estimate your _creator._" The monsters come out, and their the fanged creatures holding weapons, and some aliens with large talons, and their holding bigger guns. One girl rises at Max, and without a second thought he hits her in the chest, and then he slices her head off. The girl dodges a blast b the alien, and then hits it in the groin, and he falls, A girl jumps on her back, and before she can react Max's has her axe in its back, and then he's hitting a alien in the head as it falls after trying to jump on Max.. The girl then is in a battle with a pale monster and she dodges her sword with her own, but then the monster hits her in the side, and she grips the sword. Max looks at her, and gasps. Then Max's creation smirks, and grabs it, and slices the girls head off. Max then passes her axe, and she smirks at him.

"Guess you're not _that_ shabby." She says as they walk into the town, and then he chuckles shoving her playfully

"I was amazing back there. The monsters where trying to be scary, but I whooped out a can of whoop-ass, you have to admit I was good. "She then snorts.

"When pigs fly, and hell freezes over." They both laugh, and then she looks at him. "My names Kimmy." He then nods.

"Oh Kimmy... that's pretty." She blushes, and then she shakes her head stopping him as they look at a bright golden building with a bridge. He then looks in the water, and sees dead bodies

"Yep that's all the warriors, and fake creators." She then looks at him and smiles as she walks over the bridge." Better hope they think you're the real one." He gulps as they walk over the bridge and he stops at the river, and he can see the people's heads, and crowns…and is that a _heart_. He gulps as he looks at Kimmy. She looks so bold, and so confident. He hasn't been here for day he's been here for a minute of half an hour, and fought monsters, as well as been in this depressing town.

"Come on Max." She says, and then he runs up his heart beating and Max can only hope one thing.

_I hope they think I'm their Creator_.

* * *

_Hi this is Maxine2000, and I'm excited to be uploading this chapter of my new book. This is my first Fan fiction that I've ever written. If you read this please review and alert. So if you didn't know Max has his own world that he created over the course of his many years due to imagination, and thoughts, but now it's falling apart, and you'll find out more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading._

_Maxine2000_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Max walked in he looked at the pictures of royal people, and designs.

"This is the first thing you built. "She says. "All the heroes where people in your life...see." She points, and he sees a hazel eyed boy with black hair, and pale skin.

"He was a Knight who fought back the evil shadows. Sir Justin. "Ax then looks at him, and he remembers when Justin used to fight off bullies. Well technically his bullies hurt Justin, but hey we all got to do a big sacrifice.

"Then there's Ernesto, and he comes by monthly to give us gifts from his country. "She smiles. "It's usually food, but he hasn't been by much. "She sighs, and then he pats her back, and she shakes her head.

"Come on _Creator_. "She mocks, and then she walks on, and takes off her trench coat showed a form fitting one shoulder top, and she turns beckoning him along. He follows right by her side, and she then points up to a document.

"That was out first art that you ever gave us. The Sea. "It actually looked like a boat with a lighthouse guiding tithe waters where rough and where against the boat.

"But the drawing I drew looked like crap." He then smiles. "Imagination Rocks! "She rolls her eyes, and then looks at the guards as they stop her.

"Give us the weapons. "She then snorts, and a hand on hip she raises an eyebrow.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've done that by _now_ "They look at each other, and then let them pass, but before she can leave they jerk her weapons off, and start to race off.

"Shit just got real. "She says as she runs after them, and dashes down the hallway, and then she grabs Max's wand from his back-pocket.

"Motorcycle. "He then sees a black and red motorcycle appear in front of them, and he hops on and she holds his waist.

"Drive. "She says, and then he looks back at her and shakes his head.

"Where is the helmet-"She pinches his stomach, and he jolts, before starting, and she then looks at him.

"Faster! "She yells, and then he chuckles.

"That's what-"

"I'll snap your-"She squeaks digging her head in his shoulder as he goes fast her hair blowing in the wind, and now they see the guards.

"Okay get beside them. "He veers, and then she looks back, and sees other guards chasing, and she then pats his back grabbing her bag of weapons, and then ridding off and she then looked back, and they followed her.

"Max there gaining! "She yells, and then he smirks.

"Kimmy I got this. "He continues and then they surround him, and she then sees him take out his wand.

"Get ready to jump. "He says, and he holds up his hands.

"I'm sorry"-He takes out his wand-"We were being rude, and irresponsible. "She holds her head down in shame.

"Hover board. "He whispers, and then she smirks as the men are about to handcuff them. But the motorcycle transformed into black droplets, and then he watches as they transformed into red hover boards with black jets, and then they fall, and the men are about to swoop in, but she jumps on the hover-board, and then they swoop away, and she crouches gaining more speed, and Max looks at her as she smirks.

"Never knew you could _actually _do something. "He races off, and she follows. She then points him to the right, and she leads him down the hall, and they see a golden door that was bigger that both of them. She now looks at him, and he holds up the wand.

"Trampoline. "He then watches the hover-boards morph into a bouncy surface, and the rings appear as it drops, and then she holds him as they fall, and she breaths, but soft arms touch her skin, and she sees Max who blushes, and so does she, and then she pushes him off, and the trampoline turns into the black droplets that fade

"We have to look like royalty especially you. So go in their, and change. Draw you a suit or something'. "She bushes him into the stall, and she waits. Then the guards surround her, and she then sees a tan boy with jet black hair that's gelled back, and he walks up his brown eyes hazy with lust.

That's Joe the 'Prince' until the Creator came back, and really it was because that council where made up of sick bastards with money. She was his lustful affection, and it was only because she hadn't slept with him. She rolled her eyes as he touched her cheek, and he then looked in her eyes.

"We could always leave this meeting, and go into my room. "He comes close to her ear, and whispers. "I'll teach you-"

"Back off Joe! I'm here with the Creator! "She says, and he snorts.

"Aren't I your creator? I'm like Adam, and you could be me Eve. "She rolls her eyes, and then looks at Max as he walks out, and can't contain the blush that stains her cheeks. He wears a blouse with loose tie, and pants. He smiles at her, and she gulps, because in the light she could see his abs.

_Shake it off he's __Max_She shakes her head, and then looks at Joe.

"See "She smirks. "He's _the _Creator. "She bites her lip as he looks at Max and smirks.

"That's your interest. "He smirks. "He couldn't even last 30 minutes. "She gasps, and then blushes, because he's talking about _sex_ ,and she was talking about _The Creator_

"If I'll have you know two hours is my longest. "She then breathes, because can Max really do that...she shakes her head.

_It's Hot...It's Hot_ Her mind says, and she then stomps her foot.

"Stop, because we have to go inside *Creator*"Her voice is husky, and she breathes in. What's the matter with her? He's _the_Creator, or so she thinks, and she can't be infatuated with him.

_But when where you?_ Her brain questions, and then she looks at Joe.

"I'm sure you have girls to _fuck _and so goodbye. "She says, and then opens the door, and he looks at her.

"Why didn't you dress up? "He asks, and she laughs.

"You'll never see my dress. "She says, and he raises an eyebrow.

"So who's Joe? "He asked, and she gives a sigh.

"He's a Prince...well see once you screwed up we've had issues. The Council used to consist of Sir Justin, and Madame Alex a thief who was relatively good, and then there were the older ones like Sir Ernesto, and others. "She smiles. "But Joe's family."-That fucking bully-"Took over and clearly as you can see I'm his obsession. He wants me to be his Princess. "She rolls her eyes. "But you made him embarrassed by your quip."

"Oh well. "He chuckles. "Nobody should brag about stuff they have. "She then chuckles as they sit in the back.

"You've never had sex for two hours. "He then smirks looking at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

_It's Hot...It's Hot _Her mind says, and she then shakes her head.

"No, because if you did it would be put in records. Your mind has this weird world called Fantasy. "He chuckles.

"I so got to visit that. "She hits him playfully, and then a couple shushes them, and then she sees an usher.

"Would you like a number?" The Usher asks, and she smiles as she takes one, and then Max looks at her.

"How _do _you know so much about my world? If you're my creation aren't you supposed to know-?"

"I'm-"She breathes. "It's a long story, but Usher pass out numbers, and we might get our case called. "She watches, and looks as she sees Joe come up, and theirs excitement in her face.

"Is there something your happy about? "He asks, and she shakes her head.

"Oh no, it's just that what if you're the creator people might have hope, and thing's will shape up. You'll be successful, and girls will love you, and people will hand you riches, but your goal is to fix us all, because we all have secrets, and some are _darker_ than others. "The way she says it makes him wonder if she has a dark secret, but he doesn't press.

"Case 65."She looks at the number, and pulls him as she walks up, and girls look at Max and smile, but they laugh at Kimmy. She holds her head high, and then he wonders why. She then opens the gate, and he walks in.

"What's the case _Kimmy? _"He says her name with annoyance and Joe licks his lips looking at her chest, and she blushes.

_You wish it was Max that was- _She shuts her mind down, and then smiles.

"We have the creator. Because he has this. "She then looks at him, and he pulls out his orb, and she gasp. She meant the wand, but this is the Orb Of Casandra,and it glows bright gold,and the gold swirls around him,and then she closes her eyes,and when she opens them he's in a black shirt,and has a golden tie,but the crown.

She looks at the Council,and they look smirks crossing her arms,and then looks at the people bowing.

A man Sir Kevin bangs his gavel, and then looks at Max with a smile.

"Creator you are _here._"He says,and then he smiles."Well don't be shy where were you?"People look at him,and he walks past Kimmy,and then holds up his hand.

"I was busy, but now I'm back and my friend Kimmy. "She watches the crowds face become mortified, and she blinks. Max doesn't notice it, and she let's go off a breath she's been holding. "Has told me I'm the 'Creator', and so now I'm going to help this community. "He smiles. "You are my creations, and I love you all, and I can't let this _place_ that I made become destroyed. "The people cheer, and she watches as the girls come up, and hug him. He looks back, and she smiles. He walks with him, and the Courtroom becomes empty. She huffs, and then she feels Joe behind her.

"You really think he cares about you? "He says, and turns her around. "He'll be dead by next week. "He snorts, and then pulls her closer. "Have you told him? "She pushes him off, and then walks when he smirks, and she can feel it." He's going to find out, and guess who'll be _fucked_." She breaths, and then calms herself as she looks around at the people talking to Manxman then he looks at her, and pulls her away, and then he chuckles.

"I've never been invited to so much before. Girls scream my name, and people handing me money. "She chuckles as she walks out with him, and they walk up the trail, and she knows he has to go home, and so she looks at him as he draws the door.

"Kimmy I have to go it's almost daylight. "She knows, because it's mid-night here, and she the nods.

"I know. "He then holds out his hand, and she shakes it, but he pulls her closer into a hug, and she blushes backing away.

"So I'll see you tommorow. The council is probably going to do some work on this town." He nods and then closes the door as they wave, and then she walks to her home which is a small apartment wondering what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

_**So as you can see you meet Joe a cocky boy who wants to be the Creator, and fo all you who didn't understand the Council was made up of people who Max looked up to or had somewhat good memories. Also Kimmy has some dark secrets that you'll soon find out, and also should I bump this up to 'M'**_

_**Give me your reviews, and alerts, and I thank all who alerted, and review.**_

_**Maxie2000**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello People its Maxie2000, and I'm back it's been a long time, and it's only because I've been busy with braces, and other things. I also have been reading more about the zombie apocalypse, because I'm writing a story about that, and maybe a Sonic the Hedgehog one. I'm excited due to the fact that Kimmy's POV is in this chapter, and since its daytime in Max's world it's night in there's. You'll also meet Avan who in my mind is the perfect person for his role in this story. Hope you like it.**

**So without further ado Black & White**

* * *

Kimmy couldn't sleep, and maybe it was because of the fact that Max was on her mind, and somehow when she looked at him her past flashed in those beautiful brown eyes. She was one of many who was a Dark Imagine or a _jagged_ one. They were made from all the rage and anger that one felt about someone or something. She was somewhat glad that Max hadn't remembered this world, but she knew that somehow he would find out maybe find one of those old drawings that he had made, and it would hit him like a ton of bricks, and she knew that Prince Joe would help speed up the process as well as the council. The meetings would become more frequent, and they would find her files that she had hid, and then she would be banished, and go to the depths of the dark world that he had mad just for revenge.

She was scared, but somehow also ready to fight Max, because she wanted to stay, and she'd been doing well living In the worst part of town, and with the crooks and bandits who had no life. The drug dealers, and the prostitutes, Ma had some deep dark places in his mind that she couldn't let him see he'd fall apart, and so would this world.

"Here I can hear you thinking." She rolled over, and saw him. He was Avan the beautiful dark angel that just so happened to be her best friend. He found her one night after…_the incident._ He'd helped her gain back all that was lost emotionally. So now he was like her brother she would tell him everything, and he' tell her the best advice.

"I-I just can't…He's back, and I don't want him to know anything about me…but I want to help him." She says, and he then takes the empty glass that she threw back, and he smiles as he sits on the bed he's sitting up his one knee dangling on the other side.

"Kimmy you've dealt with worse and I know you want to help him, but you can't get into arguments, and you can't be noticed…you'll give us all away." He says." But if you want to _really _help him you should just…let him go." He smiles gently, and then leaves, and she knows that no matter what she can't give up…she's to wound up in the fact that there might be hope, and this creator could be the wish their waiting for.

The daylight pours in, and Kimmy breaths in the scent of the vanilla as she sees the candles lit, and smiles. Avan always light candles, because his mom light them to give the house a new scent every day. She takes a shower, and washes her hair and then dries off as she opens the cabinet, and looks at the pills. Avan is beautiful with tan olive skin, and dark raven hair that flows. His build is somewhat scrawny, but muscular, but as she looks at the pills she sees what he really is…something that can't be healed. He faces depression, and they both have seen his rough side, but somehow she takes care of him, because she knows that underneath all that _broken_ is a diamond. She closes it finding what she needs, and then looks at the toothbrush, brushing her teeth, and looking at herself fatigue is in her eyes,and her body is full of scars. Some fade, and others are the ones from past times when they've found her. Avan knows what happens, and he wants to help, but she can't let him, because he could get killed, but she might as well, because after the creator finds out about them, and their _jagged_ past they'll be banished or killed.

Putting on a black and red bondage dress that hugged her figure, and she had curled her hair, and put on heels as she walked down the hall to the kitchen, and she saw Avan was gone, but eggs and bacon had been let for her, and so she was happy. She didn't exactly know where Avan was, but she knew not to follow him, but she knew that as long a he came back home that night she was fine, and could live with that. A knock on the door made her gulp down the eggs, and bacon she had started, and open the door to see none other than Max, and she had panic written on her face as she blushed looking around at her apartment. First aid kits, and weapons lay scattered, and blood scatters some of the floor. His eyes look at her body, and she blushes pushing him back, and closing the door.

"So this is your casa Kimmy?" His tone sound humorous and she almost laughs bitterly at the fact that he can laugh considering this is his creation.

"Yes... now that you look nice we could go to the Council. I'm sure Prince Joe has some nice words-"She almost gags, and he chuckles, and then he looks back at her eyes full of curiosity.

"Why don't you like Prince Joe?" He says, and she doesn't answer, because if he knew more of her past would be exposed.

"Let's just say that he's gets up on the wrong side of the bed." They walk down the stairs, and she then looks at the Landlord and smiles which she returns with a look of disdain.

"Come on Max you shouldn't be here." She says pushing him out the door, and towards the Council, because if she didn't get him out here fast he'll start asking more questions, and she doesn't want that, because each question is like a rope, and each answer is like a snap to her past.

* * *

_**I know this might suck as a story, but if you review, and send some ideas (which I might take into consideration) I could get better, and please tell more about the story so I can write maybe a little faster. Thank you all for reading **_

_**Maxie2000**_


End file.
